nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Das vermisste Gepäck
Geschichten aus dem Leben einer Lehrensucherin. Das vermisste Gepäck In den frühen Morgenstunden stapft ein Dockarbeiter mit einem gewaltigen Lederkoffer auf dem Rücken in die Taverne. Am Eingang des Gastraumes läßt er das schwere Gepäck mit einem lauten RUUMMMS fallen. Liese, die gerade den Boden schrubbt, zuckt zusammen und sieht erschrocken zu dem kräftigen Mann auf. Der streckt den schmerzenden Rücken durch und blafft das Mädchen barsch an. "Hey, Klene! Hol' mia ma' 'en Wirt. Hab' da wat füa 'nen Herr ...", er schaut nochmal auf die kleine Holztafel, die am Koffer baumelt, "...Lang Jadeblut. Ob dea hiea wohnt." Das Mädchen springt auf und läuft verängstigt in die Küche. "Keen Bock, dat schwere Ding weter durch de Stadt zu schlepp'n", brüllt er ihr hinterher. Der nach Schweiß stinkende Mann läßt sich auf den Koffer plumpsen und holt ein Säckchen mit Kautabak hervor. Dabei steigt ihm der Duft von frisch gebackenem Brot in die Nase und erinnert ihn schmerzhaft daran, dass er heute noch nichts gegessen hat. Es dauert nur wenige Augenblicke, bis erneut Leben in den Schankraum kommt. Eine reichlich blasse junge Frau mit weißer Kochschürze und goldblondem Haar steigt die wenigen Stufen hinauf. Auf der Nase ist noch ein Hauch von Mehl zu erkennen. Der strenge Blick der blauen Augen fixiert den Mann. " Guten Tag." grüßt sie jedoch freundlich. " Ihr sucht einen meiner Gäste?" erkundigt sich Eleona. Hinter ihr hört man die verängstige Liese in der Küche jammern. Und noch ehe der Mann antworten kann, schiebt sich ein Berg von alter grauhaariger Frau ebenfalls in den Schankraum hinein. Die fleischige Hand umklammert ein gewaltiges Fleischmesser. " Spuckst du mir auf den Boden, ...." dröhnt Gerdas Bass hinein. Keiner versetzte ihre Tochter in Angst und Schrecken oder beschmutzte gar den gerade geschrubbten Boden. Der Mann baut sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor den beiden Frauen auf, die er um gut einen Kopf überragt. Dann breitet er die Arme aus und verzieht den Mund zu einem versöhnlichen Lächeln, das gelbverfärbte Zähne und eine Zahnlücke offenbart. "Ladies! Nix für ungut. Ich schlepp' den Koffer da schon den ganz'n Vormittach quer durch die Stadt von Gasthaus zu Gasthaus auf da Suche nach'm Besitzer." Er blickt nochmal auf das Schildchen. "Lang Jadeblut...oder so. Sieht ma' nich' mehr so richtich. Un' wenn ich nich' rechtzeitich zum Entladen der Dicken Berta zurück am Hafen bin gibt's Lohnabzuch." Er kaut auf seinem Tabak und stemmt die Hände in die Hüfte. "Nehmt 'a dat Ding nu?" Freundlich schmunzelte Eleona leicht. " Ist schon gut Gerda. " Dann wendet sie sich dem geplagtem Mann zu. " Einen Lang Jadeblüte leider nicht. Aber eine Miss Lijang Jadeblüte, die íhr Gepäck vermisst. Wenn ich mich nicht arg täusche, trifft das wohl gerade ein. Ansonsten melde ich mich wieder und lasse den Koffer abholen. Folgt mir bitte. Ich zeige Euch, wo Ihr ihn abstellen könnt." Mit einem Handwink weist die junge Frau gen Treppe. Nach ihrem ausgedehnten Mittagsschlaf verließ Lijang mit Hut und Wanderstab ausgerüstet ihr Zimmer. Voll Elan öffnete sie die Tür, welche den Gang mit den Gästezimmern vom Schankraum im ersten Obergeschoss trennte, und ließ sie unachtsam laut ins Schloss fallen. So war ihr unbeabsichtigt die Aufmerksamkeit aller bereits anwesenden Gäste sicher, als sie die Treppe hinunterstieg. Sie grüßte in ihrer freundlichen unbeschwerten Art und schlenderte zum Regal an der Wand hinter dem Tresen, wo sich die Postfächer aller Dauergäste befanden, um nachzusehen ob ein Brief für sie angekommen war. Und tatsächlich fand sie die Bestätigung des Beratungsgesprächs mit Miss Mandred für Mitte nächster Woche. Gerade als sie darüber nachdachte, ob das kleine Hungergefühl in ihrem Bauch gleich gestillt werden wollte oder noch bis zum Abendessen warten konnte, kam Lady von Mühlenwald auf sie zu. „Miss Jadeblüte. Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch,“ strahlte sie Lijang an. Die Pandarin klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände und ließ sich von der Wirtin zur Treppe führen, wo unter einem Tuch ein großer Lederkoffer zum Vorschein kam. In der Tat war es ihr vermisstes Gepäckstück, sogar ihr Namensschild war noch daran befestigt, allerdings schwer lesbar verkratzt und verlaufen. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte Lijang. Beinhaltete doch der Koffer nicht nur ihre Kleidung, sondern wenn man es genau betrachtete, schleppte sie damit ihre Vergangenheit, alles was sie ausmachte, ja eigentlich ihr gesamtes Leben mit sich herum. So hatte sie stets ihr Stück Heimat bei sich, egal an welchem Fleckchen der Welt sie sich gerade aufhielt. Lady von Mühlenwald versprach ihr, den Koffer auf ihr Zimmer bringen zu lassen und bot ihr an, ihr Zimmer nach ihren persönlichen Wünschen umzugestalten, damit sie sich ganz wie zu Hause fühlen konnte. Obwohl Lijang wenig anspruchsvoll war und das weiche Himmelbett ihr stets einen angenehmen Schlaf brachte, waren die menschlichen Stühle doch nicht ganz ihren körperlichen Ausmaßen gewachsen und daher schrecklich unbequem. Die Wirtin zeigte ihr die Mappe mit den Zeichnungen anderer Zimmer, auch eine andere Landsfrau der Pandarin hatte bereits Gebrauch von der Sonderanfertigung gemacht. Lijang blätterte in der Mappe, während ihr eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit aufgetischt wurde. Nachdem die anderen Gäste gegangen waren, unterhielt sie sich noch ein wenig mit Eleona, die ihr schon nach so kurzer Zeit durch ihr freundliches und offenes Wesen wahrhaft ans Herz gewachsen war. Als sie am späteren Abend von ihrem Einkaufsbummel zurückkehrte, betrat sie nicht nur eine Taverne, in der sich ihr Schlafplatz befand. Sie kehrte Heim zu Freunden. Trautes Heim, Glück allein Es war nun schon eine Weile her, seid Lijang den Weg in die beschauliche Taverne des Magierviertels gefunden hatte. Wochen waren vergangen und mit den Wochen war auch in ihr der Wunsch gewachsen, ihrem Zimmer etwas vertrauter, gewohnter, ja heimatlicher zu gestalten. Sorgsam war die Zeit ihrer Reise genutzt worden. Entwürfe waren entstanden , verworfen und neu gezeichnet. Den Mittelpunkt bildeten die beiden Skizzen , die die Pandarin vor ihrem Aufbruch in der Taverne hinterlassen hatte. Doch es war garnicht so einfach einen Sturmwinder Handwerker zu finden, der die Wünsche und Ideen der Wirtin umzusetzen vermochte. Fünfig wurde sie jedoch bei der kleinen Gesandschaft des pandarischen Volkes, die sich in der Stadt niedergelassen hatte. So stapften am frühen Morgen drei großgewachsene Pandaren in der typischen Kleidung ihres Landes in die Taverne und wurden bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet. Nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück machten sich die Männer in ihrer typischen Gelassenheit an die Arbeit. Lijangs verbliebene Habseligkeiten waren bereits am Tag zuvor sorgsam vom Tavernenteam in Kisten verpackt worden. Diese nahmen nun eine nach dem anderen den Weg in das Zimmer, das in der Nacht überraschend frei geworden war. Die scheue Liese musterte die drei Bärchen mit einem ängstlichem Blick, als sie mit Putzeimer und Besen das Zimmer einer gründlichen Reinigung unterzog. Begleitet von den freundlichen Scherzen der felligen Zeitgenossen, die sich unterdessen ein anständiges Bräu schmecken ließen, beeilte sie sich, ihrer Pflicht nachzukommen und wuselte eifrig zwischen ihnen umher. Der Boden war noch nicht getrocknet, als es dann richtig zur Sache ging. Die geweißten Wände erhielten einen warmen freundlichen Anstrich in frischer roter Farbe. Große Balken und Bretter ins Haus geschleppt. Kaum das der Anstrich ein Weiterarbeiten erlaubte, erklang das Singen der Hämmer und Sägen aus Lijangs Quartier. Besonderen Wert legte Eleona auf den Aufbau des großen Bettes, das nach ihrer Zeichnung gefertig worden war. Später würde es mit hübschen , vor allem aber warmen und gemütlichen Kissen gefüllt werden, wie die Lehrensucherin es sich gewünscht hatte. Ein bunter Teppig, Platz für Lijangs große Truhe, die neben dem Bett ihren Platz finden sollte... eine Ablage für Bücher und Schriften und eine der pandarischen Lampen vervollständigten den Schlafbereich der Freundin, ehe einer der Wandschirme aus dünnem Pergament erreichtet wurde, um ihr einen Rückzugsort innerhalb der eigenen vier Wände zu schaffen. Doch damit waren die Handwerker noch lange nicht fertig. Stundenlang wurde gesägt und gehämmert, vermessen und aufgebaut. Eine Gelehrte brauchte natürlich einen angemessenen Arbeitsplatz. Nach Lijangs Vorgabe wurde zunächst das erbetene Schreibpult so erreichtet, das es seinen hellen freundlichen Platz vor dem Fenster fand. So konnte sie sich ihren Studien widmen und trotzdem gelegentlich den Blick ins Grüne schweifen lassen. Neben dem Schreibtisch wurde ein kleines Tischchen als Ablage für Feder, Tinten und große Pergamentrollen plaziert. Auch hier wurde jedes einzelne Detail liebevoll hinzu gefügt, bis auch das kritischte Auge zufrieden gestellt worden war. Bücheregale, Bamnbuskörbe und Kisten folgten, um die Einrichtung zu vervollständigen und für genügend Stauraum zu sorgen. Nachdem der letzte Nagel in die Wand geschlagen war, wurden Lijangs Kisten und Truhen sorgfältig wieder zurück in das Zimmer geräumt und ausgepackt. Das ganze Zimmer noch einmal geputzt und auf Hochglanz poliert, ehe das letzte Stück hinein getragen wurde, ein kleiner Blumenkasten ,der auf der Fensterbank seinen Platz fand und einen Hauch von Frühling hinein trug. Der süße Duft der weißen Lilien mischte sich mit dem Geruch nach frischer Farbe und Holz. Zufrieden räumten die Handwerker ihr Werkzeug zusammen und stapften in den Schankraum hinab. Eine ausgedehnte Mahlzeit hatten sie sich verdient, ehe sie mit ihrem Lohn die Taverne verließen. Ein letzter Blick Eleonas durch den neu gestalteten Raum. Es huschte ein warmes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Wie freute sie sich schon darauf, Li mit ihrem neuem Zimmer überraschen zu dürfen, wenn die Pandarin von ihrer Reise zurück kehrte. Das altvertraute Klicken war zu hören, als Lijang den Schlüssel im Schloss ihres Gästezimmers in den Glocken von Sturmwind drehte. Die Tür schwang hinter ihr zu und die Pandarin blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Der schwere Rucksack plumpste auf den Boden, als sie staunend verharrte. Für einen Augenblick war sie fest davon überzeugt sich im Haus ihrer Eltern in Morgenhauch zu befinden. Die Regale, Körbe, Lampen und der Teppich, alles war so wie sie es von zu Hause kannte. Sie ging zum Fenster, strich mit der Pfote über das Schreibpult und schnupperte an den Blumen. Als sie sich umdrehte fiel ihr Blick auf das Bett. Die große Kuhle ausgekleidet mit weichen, einladenden Kissen rief sie zu sich. Dort wo sie gerade stand ließ Lijang Hose und Wams fallen und kroch unter die warme, weiche Decke. An keinem anderen Ort der Welt fern der Heimat hatte sie sich bisher so wohl gefühlt wie hier bei Eleona. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein. Zurück vom Braufest Als Konogar und Lijang gegen Mittag von ihrem Besuch in Eisenschmiede zurückkehrten, genehmigte sich Lijang erst einmal ein großzügiges Mittagessen. Sie schwärmte von den vielen verschiedenen Biersorten, die sie auf dem Braufest gekostet hatte und zeigte jedem ihren neuen Hut, den sie als Andenken mitgebracht hatte. Der braune Braufesthut mit einer hellgrünen Feder an der Seite war für Lijangs Kopf viel zu klein und stand in krassem Gegensatz zu ihrer traditionellen pandarischen Kleidung. Und auch wenn sie eine sehr skurrile Erscheinung damit abgab, strahlte sie doch wie ein kleines Kind, dem man einen Riesenlutscher geschenkt hatte. Nach dem Essen begab sie sich in ihr Zimmer und beschäftigte sich mit dem kleinen schwarzen Kasten, den ihr Sambi und ihre Nichte geschenkt hatten. Das Bild, das sie testweise von einer Gnomin in Eisenschmiede gemacht hatte, war etwas dunkel geraten und die Gnomin selbst lächelte darauf so demonstrativ fröhlich, dass es ungewollt komisch wirkte. Lijang kicherte vor sich hin und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zur Gnomandantin und ihrer kleinen Tochter, die sie für ein großes Kuscheltier gehalten hatte, zu Rhaenyra und Riqi, die sie mit der Kultur des Braufestes vertraut gemacht hatten und zum Ordensmeister Steinschlag, der sie durch Eisenschmiede geführt und ihnen einen unvergleichlichen Blick in das Herz des Berges ermöglicht hatte. Sie nahm ihre Schreibfeder zur Hand und begann sie schwungvoll über einen Bogen Papier gleiten zu lassen. Vielleicht schaffte sie es ja ihren Reisebericht bis Redaktionsschluss fertig zu stellen. Jedenfalls würde sie heute keiner mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Vom Bierbrauen Seenhain war ein wundervolles Fleckchen Erde. Hier weckten einen keine ratternden Karren und zeternden Marktfrauen, sondern der tirilierende Gesang der Vögel. Lijang öffnete das Fenster und lehnte sich etwas hinaus, schaute zum Baum hoch und begrüßte die Amsel, die von Herzen eine fröhliche Melodie schmetterte. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und atmete die frische Landluft mehrmals tief ein. Das lange weiße Nachthemd flog gen Bett, welches zwar nicht besonders lang, dafür aber recht breit war und von Lijang mit vielen bunten Kissen zu einer pandarischen Kuschelkuhle umgeformt worden war. Die Türen des rustikalen Eichenschrankes knarzten, als sie ihre Trainingskleidung heraus nehmen wollte. Nichts ließ einen besser in den Tag starten als ein morgendliches Kampftraining am See. Sie legte die Kleidung kurz auf der Kommode ab, in der sie ihre Schätze lagerte: die Phiole mit dem Wasser des Sonnenbrunnens, welche sie vom Hohenpriester Lyrander Leh'nister bei ihrem Besuch in Quel'Thalas erhalten hatte; den magischen Kasten von Sambi, mit dem man bunte Abbilder der Welt machen konnte; und seit Neuestem ein weiteres gnomisches Wunderwerk, das Konogar ihr geschenkt hatte: einen technischen Transportbehälter für Schriftrollen, der mit einem Geheimcode verschlossen war, so dass ihn nur der Adressat öffnen konnte, damit sein Inhalt vor unbefugten Augen verborgen blieb. Das waren drei Gründe, die sie wieder einmal daran erinnerten, dass sie schon längst hätte in ihre Heimat zurück kehren müssen. Denn all diese Wunderwerke, die sie auf ihren Reisen gesammelt hatte, sollten einst Teil des Heims des Wissens und dort ausgestellt werden. Und noch ein weiterer Grund war in den letzten Wochen hinzugekommen. Lijang hatte das Bierbrauen für sich entdeckt. Gut, wirklich Ahnung davon hatte sie nicht, bis darauf dass sie sehr gerne Bier trank und sich einen gewissen Geschmackssinn zutraute. Und auch wenn sie schon eine grobe Vorstellung vom Brauprozess hatte, gab es doch so manche Feinheit, bei der sie auf Ratschläge angewiesen war. Und wer konnte ihr da besser helfen, als die Braumeister aus ihrer Heimat. Lijang schlüpfte in ihre Sachen und griff nach ihrem Kampfstab. Fröhlich lief sie die Treppe hinunter, begrüßte überschwänglich die Magd, die gerade den Schankraum rauskehrte und verließ das Gasthaus. Dünne Nebelschwaden zogen über den See und ließen sich von den Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne kitzeln. Lijang genoß diesen mystischen Anblick eine Weile, der sicherlich schon Stoff von Legenden und Märchen geworden war, und begab sich dann zum Steg. Sie richtete sich zur Sonne aus, die wie ein roter Feuerball hinter den Bergen empor kroch und den Himmel entzündete. Mit fließenden, gar anmutigen Bewegungen hob und senkte sie die Arme, ließ ihre gewaltige Körpermasse auf einer Zehenspitze tanzen, während ein Beobachter aus der Ferne sich durchaus fragen konnte, ob er dort wirklich einen Kranich, einen Ochsen oder brüllenden Tiger sah. Die ausladenden Bewegungen teilten den Nebel, als Lijang auch ihren Kampfstab zum Einsatz brachte. Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, kämpfte sie mit einem imaginären Gegner, schwang den Stab, stieß zu, drehte sich elegant um ihre Mitte. Alles wirkte so leicht, so natürlich, so zeitlos. Mit einer sanften Verbeugung beendete Lijang die Übung und blickte noch eine Weile auf den See. Als sie sich umdrehte, schallte ihr Kinderkreischen entgegen. "Li!" "Li!" "Li!" Eine Horde Halbwüchsiger stürmte auf die Pandarin zu, klammerte sich an ihre Beine, zupfte an den Ärmeln und hängte sich an ihren Stab. "Langsam, Kinder! Müsst ihr denn nicht in die Schule?" lachte Lijang. "Bäh, Schule ist doof!" "Kannst du uns nicht was erzählen? Der Lehrer ist so langweilig!", schallte es ihr entgegen. Lijang ließ die Kuschelattacken, das Gezerre und Gezupfe gleichmütig über sich ergehen, beugte sich dann verschwörerisch zu den Kleinen hinunter und flüsterte: "Wisst ihr was Meister Shang Xi immer zu uns sagte?" Sofort waren die Kinder mucksmäuschenstill und klebten an ihren Lippen. "Wenn man den Edelstein nicht schleift, hat er keinen Glanz." Lijang lächelte die Kinder an, die sie noch immer erwartungsvoll anblickten. "Ihr alle seid kleine Edelsteine, aber ihr müsst noch viel lernen. Und eines Tages, wenn ihr groß seid und vieles wisst, wird aus euch ein strahlender Diamant, also ein tapferer Ritter oder eine edle Magierin." Ein Mädchen fuchtelte wild mit der Hand. "Darf ich auch ein Rubin sein?" Lijang lachte. "Ja, du wirst der kostbarste Rubin sein, den Azeroth je gesehen hat." "Jippie!" Die Kinder sprangen wieder wild durcheinander und hüpften Richtung Schule, in hitziger Diskussion darüber wer wohl als welcher Edelstein am besten geeignet war. Lijang sah den Kindern noch eine Weile nach. Ja, hier gefiel es ihr. Hier würde sie vorerst bleiben. Wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen spitzelten zwischen den Bergen hindurch und tauchten die Mauern der Burg Sturmwinds in ein warmes, helles Licht. Kalter Wind wehte vom Meer her und zerrte an Lijangs Umhang, während sie tief in Meditation versunken am See hinter der Kathedrale saß. Auf ihren Gesichtszügen lag kein Lächeln, auch wenn man sie als entspannt betrachten konnte. So vieles hatte sich verändert. Sturmwind war nicht mehr die Stadt, die sie und ihre kindlich anmutende Neugier einst mit großem Herzen empfangen hatte. Alte Freunde waren gegangen und hatten einen Platz der Leere in ihr hinterlassen. Vielleicht war sie auch zu lange fort gewesen? Ja, sie selbst hatte sich verändert. All die Reisen, die Erfahrungen und neuen Bekanntschaften. Sie haben ihren Blick auf diese Welt bereichert. Zu fragen, warum wir kämpfen... ist zu fragen, warum die Blätter fallen. Es liegt in ihrer Natur! Vielleicht gibt es eine bessere Frage. Lijang öffnete die Augen und blickte zum Horizont. Über die Morgenröte schoben sich dunkle Gewitterwolken. Sie stützte sich auf ihren Wanderstab, als sie aus dem Schneidersitz aufstand. Ihre Augen hatten gesehen, zu was die Legion im Stande war. All die jungen Mönche, die am Gipfel der Ruhe ihre Leben ließen, um das anderer zu retten. Ein tiefer Schmerz wohnte seither in ihrem Herzen und egal wie viel sie meditierte, die innere Harmonie wollte nicht mehr zurückkehren. An jenem Tag wurde ihr klar, was der junge Kaiser empfunden haben musste, als er sich auf die Suche nach dem Herzen Pandarias begab. Und niemals hatte sie sein Opfer so hoch eingeschätzt wie heute. Warum kämpfen wir? Um Heimat und Familie zu beschützen, um Gleichgewicht zu wahren und Harmonie zu schaffen. Für uns ist die wahre Frage die folgende: wofür lohnt es sich zu kämpfen? Doch die Nebel hatten sich gelichtet. Und ihrem Volk wurde die Bürde auferlegt, die Geschicke dieser Welt mitzugestalten. So unterschiedlich diese Völker auch waren, so tief die Gräben zwischen Allianz und Horde. So einzigartig und wertvoll war doch jedes einzelne von ihnen. Freundschaft und Zusammenhalt hatte sie überall kennengelernt. Dieser unbändige Wille, niemals aufzugeben. Die Fähigkeit über sich hinaus zu wachsen, wenn es die Umstände verlangten. Und dafür lohnt es sich zu kämpfen! Der kalte Wind zerzauste ihre Haare, als sie den Rucksack nahm, ihren Wanderstab schulterte, an dem eine Sojuflasche und ein Bierkrug hingen, und sich auf den Weg zum Hafen machte. Die Welle bäumte sich über dem Schiff auf und verschlang alles, was sich in ihrem Weg befand. Lijang verlor den Halt und wurde von Bord gespült. Eiskalte Dunkelheit empfing sie und der Sog des untergehenden Schiffes riss sie mit sich. Als eine lähmende Taubheit ihre Glieder erfasste und sie dem Meeresboden entgegenzog, sah sie das Gesicht des Dämonenjägers vor ihrem inneren Auge. Lijang wußte nichts über Dämonen und noch weniger über Dämonenjäger, doch in den wenigen Stunden dieser Reise hatte sie die Verachtung, welche man diesen Elfen entgegenbrachte, deutlich beobachten können. Der Pandarin hingegen waren Vorurteile fremd und alles Neue und Unbekannte war es wert erforscht zu werden. Und so lauschte sie den Erzählungen von Arandiir Flüstermond mit großem Interesse. Dass man ihnen mit Abneigung begegnete, schien für ihn tolerierbar zu sein und er gab sich große Mühe zu erklären, warum man die Illidari als Verbrecher ansah. Li hatte keine Vorstellung davon, was es bedeutete einen Dämon in sich zu tragen. Sie versuchte es sich so vorzustellen, als würde man alle negativen Gefühle, die sich als Sha manifestierten, permanent mit sich herumtragen, anstatt nach innerer Harmonie zu streben. Doch schnell merkte sie, dass dies nicht annähernd den Kampf eines Dämonenjägers versinnbildlichen konnte. Aber in ihren Augen war dies eine anerkennenswerte Leistung. Und trotz der Verachtung, die man ihnen entgegen brachte, waren sie hier und wollten für das Leben all jener kämpfen, die sie schon verurteilt hatten. Was waren das für Leute, die absichtlich solch ein Leben in Kauf nahmen? Lijang schlug die Augen auf. Der Sog hatte nachgelassen und sie fand ihre innere Mitte wieder. Hier und heute würde diese Reise nicht enden. Nicht in den Tiefen eines unbekannten Meeres. Nicht so! Sie war hier um zu kämpfen, auch wenn dieser Kampf vorerst darin bestand nicht zu ertrinken. Die letzte Luft entwich aus ihrer Lunge und suchte ihren Weg an die Wasseroberfläche. Sie hatte einen Teil ihrer Kleidung abstreifen können und ihren Wanderstab verloren. Doch auch wenn ihr Fell und ihre Robe mit Wasser voll gesaugt waren, verlieh ihr massiger Körper ihr dennoch Auftrieb und sie durchbrach schließlich den Wasserspiegel. Nicht weit entfernt sah sie eine Landmasse, die sich gegen den sternenklaren Nachthimmel abzeichnete. Lijang griff nach einem Trümmerteil, das vor ihr schwamm und ließ sich treiben. Immer mehr Köpfe erschienen an der Wasseroberfläche. Einige zappelten hektisch, rangen nach Luft und schlugen um sich. Andere trieben mit dem Kopf nach unten in der ruhigen See. Mit letzter Kraft strampelte sie ans Ufer und zog sich an einem Felsen hoch. Jemand griff nach ihr und holte sie vollständig aus dem Wasser, doch mehr als ein Lächeln brachte sie nicht als Dank heraus. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf und hörte eine Stimme, die nach ihr rief. Sie solle helfen. Eine junge Frau lag da und spuckte Wasser. Sie hatte Schmerzen, doch war nicht mehr in akuter Gefahr. Auf der anderen Seite lag wie leblos eine Elfe. Weder Worte noch beherztes Wachrütteln hatten Erfolg, bis eine Heilerin erschien und ihr helfen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss begann es nun auch zu regnen. Lijang half der Frau von der scharlachroten Faust in die nahegelegene Höhle zu gelangen, wo man schon ein Feuer gemacht hatte. Sie setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und begann zu meditieren, um neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Das leise Rumoren, Husten und Stöhnen um sie herum verschwamm zu einem undeutlichen Klangteppich, auf dem sie sich ausruhen konnte. Doch dann vernahm sie vermehrt schrille, wütende Stimmen. Eine Woge aus Hass und Verachtung schwappte über sie hinweg und ließ sie in das Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren. Zwei Elfen, Wächterinnen dieser Insel, hatten die Gestrandeten gefunden und lieferten sich ein zunehmend hitziges Wortgefecht mit den Illidari. Lijangs Darnassisch war schon etwas eingerostet, doch sie verstand auch so worum es ging. Und sie musste an das Gespräch mit Arandiir denken. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus. War es denn nicht offenkundig, warum sie hierher gekommen waren? Wer der Feind war, den es zu bekämpfen galt? Solange dieser Kreuzzug den Feind in den eigenen Reihen sah, waren sie dem Untergang geweiht. Lijang hörte zu und mischte sich nicht ein. Aber sie wusste nun, was sie zu tun hatte. Als die Wächterinnen ihnen Zuflucht in ihrem Lager anboten, verließen sie die Höhle. Wer nicht laufen konnte, durfte auf den edlen Säblern der Wächterinnen reiten. Doch im Lager angekommen deutete nichts darauf hin, dass sich die Lage entspannen könnte. Es wurden weitere Beleidigungen ausgetauscht und die meisten standen hilflos im Regen und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Lijang sah sich neugierig um und beobachtete einige junge Auszubildende beim Training. Dann nutzte sie die Gelegenheit eine der herumstehenden Wächterinnen anzusprechen, um mehr über sie und ihre Beziehung zu den Illidari zu erfahren. Kategorie:Geschichten